Blind Date
by MacGyverMagic
Summary: Lucy is hiding something


BLIND DATE

****

(part 1*)

__

* Author's note: This is a sequel to the episode "it happened one night", the hectic first episode after the twins were born.The story may contain one or more spoilers for this and previous episodes.*

Matt was going through some books on foreign religions. He sighed. He started to work on his project too late. He had to write a paper on the psychology of a foreign religion and it was due in 3 days. Then Eric walked in. "I have to go. I promised your mother I'd be home to take care of the twins. I'll just walk home, don't forget the car." Matt left his own car at the house, since he got a lift from his father. "Sure." Matt said. Eric threw him the keys and left. Matt grabbed the keys from the floor since he didn't catch them in the flight. Then he went on looking for his information. Finally he found what he was looking for and he sat down at the desk to write something down. Suddenly a young girl came in and knocked at the door to make Matt aware of her presence. It was a beautiful young girl with long blond hair. She was probably Simon's age. But somehow she seemed more mature. Then Matt noticed her eyes were red and that she had been crying. The girl approached Matt and sat down. "I need help." the girl said. "You must be mistaking. I'm not the reverend. I'm his son…" He saw her face drop and he felt sorry. "But I would like to listen, if you don't mind." he added as fast as he could. He dropped his pen and bowed towards the girl in interest. The girl hesitated, but soon a small smile appeared on her face. "OK!" she said and she started to talk…

[OPENING CREDITS]

Lucy just came from maths class and she was extremely agitated. The teacher asked her several questions, but she didn't know one single answer. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the teacher hated her. She headed for her locker and opened it. Carefully she put her books in her locker and closed the door again. Suddenly someone knocked on her shoulder. She freaked out and screamed. Everybody looked at her. "I'm sorry." the boy behind her said, "I didn't mean to scare you." Lucy turned her head and saw a good-looking guy of about her age with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red dragon on it. He also looked quite muscular. "I am Tommy. Tommy Morgan." the boy said while he offered his hand to Lucy. She shook it. "I'm Lucy Camden. You are new around her, aren't you?" she asked him. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could show me around town." Lucy hesitated; she just broke up with Jordan and she didn't know if she was up to a new relationship. But the boy was clearly interested in her. "I've got to check with my parents, but I think it's OK." she finally said. "That's settled then. See you tonight at the poolhall." Tommy replied. He gave her a wink and then left her. The bell sounded. Lucy smiled and went on to her next class.

Meanwhile Matt drove the car up the driveway. He steps out of the car and walks towards the door. Eric heard him coming and opens the door. "Hi Matt, found what you were looking for?" he asked. "Yes, I did." Matt said while he walked into the hall. "Dad," Matt asked, "how exactly do you counsel someone?" "Well… I guess a good listening ear and some good suggestions. Actually, I think caring is the most important thing." he replied, "Why do you ask?" "Oh, just curious." Matt lied and he walked up to his room in the attic. Eric went back to Annie who followed the conversation in the living room. She was rocking Sam and David to sleep. Eric wanted to ask Annie a question, but she asked him the question first. "Why our kids are such bad liars? I don't know, it is possibly something in our genes." Eric took Sam from Annie and sat next to her on the couch. He gave her a kiss and sang the twins a bedtime song.

Simon walks towards Deena as he sees her in the hallway. "Deena!! Want to go out tonight?" he yells to her. "My parents told me that I could go out on a school night just for once!" he said in excitement. Deena approached him too and apologized. "I'm sorry Simon. I've got to go to my uncle's birthday. I can't get out of it." "Oh, that's OK." Simon lied. He was sad he couldn't use this opportunity to get a nice romantic evening with Deena. Deena went to her next class and left Simon in bewilderment Suddenly Alex and Brian came up to Simon. "Come with us tonight," Alex said, "We'll get you another date." Simon tried to struggle, but Alex spoke again. "If you don't show up, we know where to find you!!" he said with a threatening voice. Simon didn't know what to do, but it seemed like he hadn't much choice. Then Alex and Brian left Simon. He remained all alone in the long empty corridor.

Lucy had changed into her gymnastics outfit and she got a basketball from the supply room. The coach made teams and sent them each to their own part on the field. Then a whistle sounded and the game began. Lucy sped all across the field to get in possession of the ball. She wanted to try out a new move Mary taught her. Finally she got the ball from Jessica and she went for the basket. She was all sweaty. Then suddenly someone bumped into her and she fell. She smacked her head on the hard floor of the court. Everything suddenly went black…

****

(part 2*)

Mary drove the car containing herself and her siblings up the driveway and stopped the car. They all got out the car and walked into the direction of the front porch. The boy next door, Bobby Tripp, who previously had fought with Ruthie walked into the yard and approached the kids. "Can I talk to you Ruthie?" he asked softly. Ruthie was surprised, as were her siblings. She agreed and accompanied Bobby to his own yard. The others quickly went over to the fence and took a peek over it. Lucy just went in. The coach told her that rest was probably the best cure for the concussion she got from her fall. "What do you want?" Ruthie asked. Bobby was blushing. "I…I… was wondering if you'd like to play some videogames with me tonight." The kids behind the fence almost couldn't keep their laughs to themselves. It seemed Ruthie was asked out for her first real date. As soon as they heard Ruthie agreed they quickly entered and went each to their own rooms. "What is going on?" Eric asked when Ruthie came in. "I don't know about the others, but I've got a date tonight." Ruthie happily announced. "WHAT!!!" Eric yelled, "you're to young to have a date." "His parents are home." Ruthie yelled in her defense, "but he invited me over so technically it's a date." Eric sighed. Annie came to see what the screaming was all about. "What's wrong?" she asked Eric. "Ruthie's got a date." "Well," Annie hesitated, "why don't you let her go. Just till nine. She has to learn to take responsibilities and it's not like she's gonna kiss on her first date." Eric's eyes grew wider as Annie mentioned the word kiss. Quickly she ushered Ruthie upstairs and pulled Eric in the living room to talk.

Lucy was in her bed. She was extremely tired of her gymnastics practice. She dozed almost immediately. As soon as the phone rang Mary answered it, so it wouldn't wake Lucy. Luckily she succeeded. "Hello?" "Hi, it's me Jordan. I was wondering if you could come over to watch a romantic film with me." he said. Mary smiled. "As long as it isn't 'Gone with the wind'." she replied, remembering Lucy's experiences with the film. "I'll make sure." he answered. "Bye." Then he turned his phone off. Mary replaced the receiver and layed down on her bed with a smile from cheek to cheek.

Half an hour later Annie called the kids and told them to wash up. Dinner was ready to be served. Mary woke Lucy up. Lucy groaned. "What's up?" she said faintly. "Dinner's ready." Mary replied. "I'll be right down." Lucy said wearily. Mary left her sister and went downstairs. Then Lucy opened her eyes. If someone had been there they would have noticed something was wrong. But since no one was her crying passed unnoticed. A few minutes later she had whipped her tears of her face and slowly made her way downstairs. She accompanied the others at the table. "Something wrong Luce?" Eric asked when he noticed her red eyes. "No, I just don't have my day." she answered. Ruthie said prayers and after that everyone ate their meal. "So" Annie said, "I've noticed that everybody got a date for this very special-first-weekday-night-out. Even Ruthie." Everyone turned to a blushing Ruthie. "Don't look at me… I mean it DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" "OK, OK" Simon said angrily, "we won't look anymore." No one noticed the tear running down Lucy's cheek. Annie proceeded with her monologue "Remember that this is an experiment and that we -your father and me that is- can stop it at any time we wish. You know the rules don't break 'm. If you do something wrong…" "You'll find out. I know mom. I've heard that before and I know it's true." Mary said. They all resumed their meals. After a few minutes Lucy accidentally dropped her fork. She bent down to get it. Simon was sitting next to her. Lucy couldn't find the tableware, but Simon saw it laying right next to his chair. He bent down to and handed the fork to his sister. "Thanks." Lucy said. "No problem…" Simon said frowning.

It was the moment of truth. Everybody was ready for this memorable event. Ruthie had gone next door. Mary took the station wagon to go to Jordan and Matt dropped Simon and Lucy of at the poolhall. Eric and Annie were alone in the house except for the twins. Luckily they were silent and the two of them had a very romantic evening as prospect, but not for long.

As soon as Matt dropped of Simon and Lucy at the poolhall he greeted them. He told them he'd get back to them by 11 p.m. Then he drove off. Simon and Lucy both entered the poolhall. Lucy sat down at the first table they encountered. Simon scouted the place for Alex and Brian. They weren't there. He thought about what he should do. Leave while he could and let the two bullies find him and pound him or stay and see what Lucy was up to. He sat down at a table behind her back and ordered a glass of Coca-Cola light. He got it within 5 minutes. Lucy sat there for one-and-a-half-hour, but no one showed up. "Camden! Glad you showed up." Simon sighed; he didn't see the two guys enter. "You've been staring at that girl for hours now. Don't you think it's time to spring in action?" Brian said. Simon hesitated, but he remembered Lucy owed him a favour and this was a time when he needed one. He took his drink and slowly approached Lucy and sat down at the other side of the table. "Hi." he said with a twisted voice. He figured Lucy knew she owed him. He didn't say it straight in her face; it would only be suspicious. "Hi!" Lucy said seemingly playing along, "I've been waiting." "Huh?" Simon said. "You wanted me to show you around town, didn't you?" Simon frowned. What was going on. Then suddenly Lucy gave him a kiss… a long, french kiss. Alex and Brian had seen enough and left. Simon was sure something was wrong with Lucy now. This wasn't like her at all. He broke the kiss and looked at his sister. She was staring right in front of her. It was if she was looking right through her brother. "What's wrong?" she asked. Simon knew it was time to talk. He didn't know reverend Hamilton saw them from his place in the corner. He went outside and took his cellphone out of his pocket and started to dial a number…

****

(part 3*)

Simon had taken his sister, who now cried, to a quiet corner of the poolhall. Simon was almost crying too. "Come on Luce." he said. "You have a problem, right?" Lucy knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "You couldn't see me, just as you couldn't find the fork earlier." Lucy started to cry louder. "You're right. Oh, I'm so sorry I kissed you like that." she sobbed. "That's OK." Simon said "You are a great kisser." A small smile appeared on both of their faces. "So, why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked her seriously. "I don't want any pity. I've got to go through it myself. It is my own fault I shouldn't have been that reckless during the basketball game we played at school." she said. "Besides, I was thinking that if mom and dad knew they would never have let me gone see that no show of a Tommy. I'd miss out on all the fun… again." Simon was now sobbing uncontrollably. "You know that's not true. You have to tell someone or else it might be permanent." he cried. "No, I'm not ready for it yet. And please, promise me not tell as well…" she asked softly. "I promise." Simon sobbed hesitantly. They fell into each other's arms and cried together.

Matt left for the church after he dropped Lucy and Simon off. He went straight for the altar and started to pray. After a few minutes the girl Matt met earlier came in. Her name was Melanie. She approached Matt. He saw she had been crying again. "Are you OK?" he asked Melanie. "No I'm not." she cried. "My father beat up Tommy again. He was screaming in agony. He got bruises everywhere; he even got a wound on his head. It was terrible." Matt almost couldn't hold back his own tears. The girl fell into his arms as she kept on crying. Suddenly Matt's cellular rang. He apologized to Melanie and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi, its me." Eric said on the other side of the line. "You don't have to pick up Simon and Lucy. I'll do it, OK?" "It's on my way…" Matt replied. "Please Matt, it's important." Eric said. "OK." Matt turned off his phone and led the girl into his father's office. At the house Eric put down the phone. "I think something is going on with Matt. He sounds like someone was with him and I don't mean a date-someone." he said to Annie. Annie hugged him and said, "I'm sure everything is fine with him. Just go and get Simon and Lucy."

Ruthie looked at the screen. The screen showed the playing field of space invaders. "Don't you have anything … not so old?" she asked Bobby. "No. I'm sorry Ruthie. Shall we do something else?" Ruthie nodded. Bobby took the game cartridge out of the device, but dropped it on the floor. They both bent to pick it up. They both grabbed the cartridge at the same time. Their faces were very close together. Suddenly Bobby puts his lips on Ruthie's and kisses her. Ruthie turns away the moment she feels it. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him. "Kissing you?" he replied. "Don't you like me?" "It's not that, but my father would freak out if he found out. And trust me… he WILL." They didn't noticed Bobby's mother at the other end of the door who was about to come in with milk and cookies. She heard Ruthie say "…would freak out if he found out. And trust me he WILL." She silently left and made a phone call.

At the same time Mary and Jordan were seated in front of the TV. His parents weren't home, so they plundered the refrigerator. Jordan had hired a cliché love-film, but it was so boring they fell asleep on the couch. Slowly the room got more dark until nothing could be seen. They wouldn't wake up until it was too late. In the mean time the film played along. In the end the screen went black. As black as the night outside was at the moment. 

"I can't believe it." Annie said. "Just one night out and at least half of our children are in trouble." "We'll fix things, we always do." Eric said "At least Sam and David aren't going to be in trouble for years." "I wouldn't count on that. They learn fast." Annie replied. They started to hug each other. At almost the same moment Matt came through the front door. His parents walked up to him. "What's up?" Annie asked him. "Nothing…" Matt replied. "That is not a nothing-look on your face. Please talk to us." Eric said. Matt sighed. "OK, but it is under protest." He finally said. "You remember I was in church for my assignment?" he asked his dad. "Well, when you left a girl entered. She needed help and helped her, but…" Tears began to well in Matt's eyes. "…but I should have talked to you. Her brother gets beaten by their father. I should have let you talk to him, so it wouldn't have happened. It is all my fault." "No it's not." Eric said with a lump in his throat. "It's the fault of that father. He shouldn't beat his son. What is her name?" "Melanie Morgan." Matt sobbed. "I get right over there in the morning." He asked Matt for the car keys and left for the poolhall. As he opened the door Ruthie came in. "Don't even ask!" she said. She walked up to her room and after a frown Eric closed the door.

Simon and Lucy had both whipped away their tears. They were waiting outside the poolhall for Matt to take them back home. They waved as they saw the car approach. But their faces dropped when they saw Eric in the car with a serious look on his face. "Get in. We'll talk later." he said angrily. Surprised by Eric and his angry mood both kids got in the car. After Simon closed his door the car drove off. It was silent for the rest of the ride.

When they got home Lucy and Simon were sent to their rooms immediately. They left in silence. Then Annie came up to Eric. "We have to do some serious talking to the kids why don't we talk to Ruthie first. They went up to find Ruthie in her room playing with some dolls. "Ruthie? May we come in?" "Sure, what's up?" she asked. "We wanted to talk to you about Bobby. You kissed him, didn't you?" Annie asked carefully. "No!" Ruthie replied, "Bobby tried to kiss me. But I knew you two would freak so I told him. That's the truth. I swear it." "Don't swear, sweetie." Annie said. "So that's why you told him that…" Eric said, but that was a wrong move. "You weren't there. You couldn't possibly know unless…YOU SPIED ON ME!" she suddenly yelled out as she realized. "I'll never forgive you!" She dropped onto her bed and started to cry. There was no way she'd talk again, so the two hurt parents left the room again.

Meanwhile Simon had been thinking about what Lucy was going through. He couldn't bear leaving her alone to cope with her problems. He sneaked into her room and found her laying on her bed. He sat down at Mary's bed. "Come on Luce. You are awake, aren't you?" Simon said softly. "No, I'm not awake. I don't want to wake up." she replied in tears. "You have to. We have to talk to mom and dad about this and the sooner the better." Simon said. They didn't notice their parents silently approaching the door and looking in. 

* the last few sentences of dialogue I used in this paragraph are quoted from the episode 'Sometimes That's Just The Way It Is'. In that episode Mary was talking to Lucy about a bad experience they had. *

"I feel really bad for you, but it's just not your fault." Simon said concerned. "I just wish I could help you." he sobbed. Eric and Annie knew something was going on that they weren't aware of. They probably misunderstood this thing too. They kept on listening. Simon knew something to cheer Lucy up a bit and he sat down next to her. "I know it is mom's song, but applies to you too." he said. He wrapped a arm around his sister and started to sing softly.

"Who can turn the world round with her smile? 

Who can take a nothing day and suddenly make it all seem all right? 

Well, it's you girl and you should know it. 

With each glance and every little movement you show it. 

Love is all around no need to waste it. 

You can have the town, why don't you take it? 

You're gonna make it after all… You're gonna make it after all." 

In the end they hugged each other tightly. Annie was touched by Simon's loving performance for Lucy.Suddenly it hit Eric. He knew what was wrong with Lucy and he dropped onto the floor and started to cry…

**(part 4)**

Slowly Mary opened her eyes. Everything was dark around her. Then she noticed and the television set and Jordan laying next to her on the couch. She looked at her watch and silently rushed out. She was in real trouble. She was supposed to get home 2 hours ago.

Eric had knocked on Lucy's bedroom door and entered. Both kids looked up as he entered with tears in his eyes. "You spied on us, haven't you?" Simon asked him. "Yes. I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have heard about your problem otherwise. Lucy let us help you. It is not your fault or God's fault. It's no ones fault it was just a stupid accident that shouldn't have happened." he said. "What's going on?" Annie asked. Both kids and Eric sobbed. Annie came closer and hugged them all one at a time. None of them noticed Ruthie got out of her room for a drink and heard everything that followed. "I…I…I'm…" Lucy uttered. "She's blind." Eric sobbed. Annie started to cry and she fell into Eric's arms. Outside in the hallway Ruthie got to cope with the same shock. Big tears rolled down her face and she slowly and sadly returned to her room and dropped to her bed.

A little bit later Eric and Annie took Simon, Lucy and Matt and the sleeping twins to the hospital. They didn't take Ruthie since they thought she was asleep. They didn't want to wake her yet. They asked the Tripps to keep an eye on her. It was the most silent trip they ever made. Everyone was in a sad mood.

Lucy got a bed in a room with one empty space for another bed. She was scared about what was going to happen. Simon held her hand and tried to comfort both his older sister as himself. Then the doctor came in. "We have to operate right away or it might be too late. Are you ready Lucy?" Reluctantly Lucy nodded. The doctor rolled her bed into the OR after everyone hugged her one last time. "Stay strong Luce." Matt said in tears. The others just prayed to God that Lucy would be OK. Then they went into the waiting area. It was going to be a long wait.

After a few minutes a sound was heard in the hallway and a bed was rolled in Lucy's room. It was followed by worried family members. Suddenly Matt's eyes grew and he walked to the crying girl who was following the bed of a terrible looking young boy. "Melanie?" Matt asked. "Who might that be?" A man asked her angrily. "That's Matt Camden, he counseled me." she told him. Eric followed the conversation; it interested him. "Matt, these are my parents." Matt greeted them politely, but mentally he was about to kill the man on the spot, although he wasn't a violent guy. He just hated people who hurt their own children. He looked at the boy and almost cried. He embraced Melanie and comforted her. The bed of her brother was moved into the empty spot in Lucy's room. A heart monitor was attached to the boy. It was beeping regular beeps. It was a terrible sound.

An hour later Mary and Ruthie rushed into the waiting room. Mary had used Matt's car. The spare keys had been at home. "How's Lucy?" they both asked. "Still in surgery, but how do you know?" Eric asked. Ruthie started to cry. "I heard you talking earlier." she said softly. Eric embraced his youngest daughter and cried. Ruthie burst out in even bigger tears when she was in the comfort of her father's arms. She realized even dad couldn't prevent such terrible things from happening. Eric just hugged her trying to get her a bit quite. Slowly Simon got up and went to the hospital's chapel. Matt followed him in silence. They others just remained in the waiting room. Crying.

Simon slowly entered the huge wide space of the hospital chapel. He walked towards the altar and sat down at one of the front pews. He dropped his head down and sobbed for a moment. He didn't saw Matt entering the chapel too and sitting down in the back. Then he looked up and put his hands together. With quivering eyes full of tears he started to talk. "Dear Lord, I know I keep you rather busy, you do a great job." he hesitated. "…but I don't want to talk about my sister Lucy." he said softly. "Why do you let something like that happen to her! You know she is a good girl! And she doesn't deserve it!" he suddenly yells out. Then he calms doen a little and proceeds "I may not show it all the time but I love her very much. I just don't want her to be blind. Please help me out…Amen." At same time Matt says "Amen." and Simon turns around. Matt was touched by Simon's prayer. "You know?" he says, "she couldn't have had a better brother…" a litlle smile appears on both of their faces. "Besides me, that is." They both smiled. Suddenly Eric enters the chapel. Simon and Matt wrap their arms around each other's shoulders and approach their father. "Lucy's back from surgery, she wants to talk to you Simon." Quickly they leave. An empty chapel remains.

Simon sped through the hospital hallways towards Lucy's room ahead of Matt and Eric getting several warnings for running there, which isn't allowed. When he enters the room it is kinda crowded. The boy in the bed across Lucy got devices to help him breath. His sister and mother don't leave his side and just sit there in tears. Simon almost cried again, but luckily he was distracted. "Simon? Is that you?" Lucy asks softly. "Yes it's me all right." he smiles although Lucy's eyes are wrapped in bandages. He takes a chair and takes a seat at Lucy's right side. "You've been a great help Simon and you were right. I should have told someone. I'm sorry." "Nothing to be sorry about. You confided in me. I don't need a apology. You trusted me." They hug in silence. As are Annie and Eric. After a few minutes Lucy breaks the hug. "Did it hurt?" Ruthie asks Lucy. "I wouldn't know. The doctor gave me a shot to fall asleep and now it's probably still sedated." Lucy explains her little sister. They chat for several minutes until the doctor enters. "It's time." he says with a serious voice. Lucy starts to get scared. What if the operation didn't work? Will she be blind forever? She squeezes Simon's hand. "Please stay with me?" her voice quavered. "Sure." Simon replies with a tear rolling from his eye onto his left cheek. Annie grabs Eric's hand and Matt, Mary and Ruthie hold each other's hands too. The doctor grabs the end of the bandage and starts to take it off bit by bit. All of the Camdens hold their breath as the doctor removes the last bit of bandage…

****

(part 5)

Lucy hesitates. "I'm scared. I can't do it." she says with tightly closed eyes. "Yes you can. You can do anything you want to do if you just believe." Simon replies to reassure her. "You can do it Luce. I know you can, come on." Eric says firmly. Then Lucy is convinced. She slowly sits up and even slower she opens her eyes. "You may not see something right away, but don't be alarmed that is quite normal." the doctor tells her. After a few minutes still nothing happens. The mood drops. Then Lucy starts rubbing her eyes. She still can't see… She starts to cry but suddenly something flashes through her vision. "What was that?" she asks. Simon is excited. "I shook my hand in front of your face. You must have seen it." The doctor grabs a light from his chest pocket. He drops the ray of light right into Lucy's eyes and she blinks. After a short examination the doctor walks towards Annie and Eric. I don't know what happened, but that is the most incredible thing I ever saw. She healed very well. Almost like nothing happened. Someone up there must care for her. Simon overhears the conversation and thanks God for another answered prayer. Suddenly Lucy notices the bed across the room. She gets up. Eric tries to stop her, but the doctor tells him it is OK. There is a lot of equipment around the bed. A heart monitor is just one of the many components. Then she walks even closer and takes a look into the bed. She suddenly shrinks back as she recognizes the boy in the bed as the boy she met earlier in school. It was Tommy Morgan, the new boy she met in school.

****

(part 6)

Lucy falls into Simon's arms and cries. "What is it?" he asks her. "That boy asked me to show him around town yesterday. He liked me. What happened?" "His father beat him up and he has to go to jail for that." a man appearing in the door opening says. It was Sgt. Michaels. "Actually I already arrested him on his way out." Tommy's mother thanked him. Then Lucy introduces herself and asks if she could talk to Tommy for awhile. Melanie offered her seat and went over to Matt to talk. "I just wanted to tell you I like you too." Lucy says in tears. Suddenly the heart monitor shows a flat line. Everyone in the room cries. A doctor enters trying to revive him, but it's a lost cause. Tommy died that morning surrounded by friends. It was a peaceful death. Lucy kept on crying. She thought of her friend that died in a car accident. This was yet another friend she had lost. 


End file.
